


Anger and Desire

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Anger and Desire [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles' plans for revenge morph into something different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Desire

**Title:** Anger and Desire  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Don't think so – unless you object to pretty chained vampires.  
 **Pairing:** Giles, Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #351 Parched  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta(s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** Giles' plans for revenge morph into something different  
 **A/N:** Was trying to write Refuge all week but Giles kept interfering. I gave in and this is the result.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/angeranddesire_zpsb436029f.png.html)

Rupert Giles stood thoughtfully in the doorway, quietly observing the vampire currently chained, and apparently asleep, in his bathtub. His body shuddered as a beloved, never forgotten face surfaced in his mind. A burst of anger made his fingers curl into tight fists at his side. He forced his hands to loosen and took a tentative, contemplative step closer. “I wonder... if I hurt you would Angelus care? Would it hurt him to know?”

Spike's head rolled against the white porcelain and world weary blue eyes studied his face carefully for a moment. Just when Rupert was thinking the vampire wasn't going to respond, he finally spoke. “Doubt it mate. If you're wanting to hurt 'Gelus, you're barking up the wrong tree.”

Spike's voice was raspy and dry. The watcher part of Rupert's brain dutifully filed the information away under lack of blood and starvation while the rest of his brain noted some of the other subtleties of the vampire's behaviour with some surprise. “But you wish it would, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Hear it in the small hitch in your voice.”

Spike sighed tiredly and looked away. “It won't bring her back, ya know. Won't change a damn thing. She'd still be dead and you'd only feel guilty. Dirt on your pristine, lily white hands that will never go away.”

Rupert idly wondered if Spike would believe him if he told him about his 'Ripper' days. “What makes you think they're so clean?”

He was mildly surprised when Spike croaked out a small laugh. “More to you than a tweed suit and a weak cup of tea then? Good to know.”

Rupert's curiosity was piqued and he wondered if a change of plan was in order. “Is it?” 

Spike shrugged. “Be more entertaining than your average boring, stiff suited watcher, right?”

Anger flared once more and Rupert's eyes flashed. “Please believe me when I tell you that your entertainment is the furthest thing from my mind at this moment.”

An eyebrow rose as Spike studied him carefully once more. “Is that right? Don't seem so sure to me. In fact-”

Rupert's anger bubbled over and his hand smacked sharply against the side of Spike's face. “Shut up.”

The chains clanked loudly in the sudden, shocked silence when Spike reached up to wipe at the small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. His eyes appeared flat and resigned. “Right. That's it then? Gonna have to do a bit better than that though, Watcher. You know first hand what those hands can do. How deftly 'Gelus can wield a weapon. When you think there can't possibly be any more, that you've given him all there is, he manages to tease out just a little bit more. Teasing out that final ounce of pain. One more scream from a throat parched and raw from screams torn from deep inside your guts.” Spike sighed heavily, seemingly lost in memories before speaking again. “But what you don't know, Watcher, is how very gentle those same hands can be as they glide over your skin. Teasing you open and making ya see stars. Making gasps and screams of pleasure fall from your lips as easily as those of pain and anguish. He's a master of deception and I lived with him for years. You really think in all that time, he never noticed me?” 

Rupert actually laughed at the idea. “With that hair and that attitude? I highly doubt it.”

“Ya know what? I think I like you after all.” Spike grinned back.

Rupert marvelled at this strange vampire in his tub, that change in plan was looking far more likely. “And what makes you think I could possibly care one way or the other?”

“Hey, you came to me, remember?”

“Yes, and now I'll be leaving,” Rupert answered. He needed time to think and he couldn't do that in here. His emotions felt like they were lurching all over the place from anger to a strange and surprising desire. He turned and headed for the door.

“Get what you came for then?” Spike asked.

Rupert stopped and turned in the doorway. Even half starved, Spike was a beautiful creature. Rupert smiled. “Not yet... but I'm sure I will.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
